Ray's 'Innocent' Betrayal
by Chibi Wingzero
Summary: The Bladebreakers have just won their first world championship when someone's secret is let out of the bag. What would you do if you found out one of your team mates has a special gift? Shounen ai KR, TM
1. My Powers

Wingzero: --UU It took me awhile to come up with some ideas on how to start this fic.  
  
Ray: Two fics?  
  
Wingzero: Yup. I'm writing two fics with Ray/Rei as the main character.  
  
Ray: ^-^  
  
Kai: Poor, kitty.  
  
Ray: ?_? Why?  
  
Kai: You poor thing.  
  
Wingzero: -.-UUU *thwacks Kai*  
  
Kai: @_@  
  
Ray: Um Wingzero doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
  
  
Life never goes the way you want it. Just when you planned out your entire life, one small choice completely throws it off. When you make that choice, you thought it was good at that time and that it would benefit others. Then your so called 'friends' misinterpreted your decisions and labeled you a 'traitor.' Your dreams of a perfect future came crumbling down, and you can only watch as it happens.  
  
Welcome to my life. Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, and I have been friends ever since we were young. I couldn't remember going a day without seeing any one of them. When one of us was sick, the others would visit with get well presents. No, they weren't expensive things such as flowers or toys. They were mostly cards or food. During the summer, we would spend hours swimming, fishing, camping, and lots of our door activities in addition to our beyblade training. Even though winter doesn't become cold here, we still had fun.  
  
One night, I had made a decision to leave the village so I can learn more about beyblading. I learned a lot there, but there was a whole lot more to learn, and I wanted to take advantage of it. I wanted to learn everything I can about beyblading and bring it back to the village. However, when I had left the village with Driger, they saw it as betraying them. I told them I would return, as soon I learned as much as I could. When I saw them, I tried to convince them, but Lee wouldn't listen. He wouldn't listen until I beat him in the finals of the Asian Tournament. I had to prove that there was much to learn about the sport. By leaving the village, I will be able to learn and return with the knowledge. I showed him what I learned by combining his black lightning attack with our tiger claw attack.  
  
Sighing, I rolled over onto my stomach. I had my head propped up on my arms with my feet waving in the air. In front of me, I had my journal out and was writing in it. Recently, I had been released from the hospital after that disastrous tournament final with the Demolition Boys. Most of my injuries were healed, which I was glad. They only served as a reminder of what happened. I had nearly lost my life if it wasn't for Driger. He never lets me down. I couldn't ask for a better bit beast than him.  
  
"TYSON!!!" A cold and loud voice yelled.  
  
I glanced towards the door and chuckled. It seemed like our lovable team captain was having trouble with our food loving team mate. I wondered what Tyson did this time. Ever since Kai returned from his departure, Tyson decided to become a trouble maker. Don't ask why, cause I don't know either. Sometimes I swear that boy was signing his death warrant every single time he aggravated Kai. Then Max would usually come and save Tyson's rear, by showing Kai his unbearably cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
Speaking of which, I have noticed that Max kept on hanging out with Tyson. He would often do whatever that blue haired teen was doing. I thought Max admired him, but now, I think it was more than that. I believed that he loved Tyson. However, Tyson's thick skull prevented him from finding out. Not to mention, he was kind of slow to begin with. I seriously doubt he would figure it out unless someone pointed it out to him.  
  
As for my love life, I thought I loved Mariah. After spending time with her, I didn't feel anything happening with us. There was no chemistry. When I sat down and thought about it, I treated her more like a little sister than girlfriend. In the past, I would act like the older brother she never had. As soon as I had thought about it, I realized the love I felt for her wasn't romantic but brotherly. I wanted to find that someone special in my life, but it would seem like I will have to wait for her.  
  
Suddenly, the door was flung open and a furious Kai came storming into the room. Upon entering, he slammed the door close. "Not a word, Ray." He glared at me, daring me to say a word. When I just looked at him, he stormed over towards our shared bathroom and closed the door without saying a word.  
  
"One of these days, you're going to go too far, Tyson," I muttered to myself. "When it happens, I hope you have good health insurance or a will."  
  
The shower sounded a few minutes later, signaling that Kai was taking a bath. I closed my journal and stuffed it underneath my clothing. Kai had seen me writing in it, but he never knew where I hid it, at least that was what I thought. If he did, he wouldn't read it, would he? Since I couldn't do much after being released from the hospital recently, I decided to watch some TV. It was getting late and I didn't feel like going downstairs or going out for that matter. Our hotel room had one television set per bedroom. We had two bedrooms. Kai and I shared the smaller one, while Tyson, Max, and Kenny shared the second. It was a wonder how those two sleep with him snoring. Then again, I was able to sleep with that loud sleeper.  
  
Flipping through the channels, I couldn't find anything in Japanese, Chinese, or English. It was all in Russian. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Since I didn't feel like picking up another language, I tried to find a movie or show with English subtitles. No such luck. I couldn't even find something with subtitles.  
  
I turned off the TV just as Kai had gotten out of the shower. It was evident by the water being turned off. I glanced over to the clock. It was too early to go to bed, but I didn't want to get out of bed and do anything. I sighed again as I picked up a book from my bag. Since I had already read the prequel and the first book of the series, I was now reading the Two Towers. The movie version of the book was coming out on movies this December. I have been waiting for the sequel to come out in the theaters ever since I watched the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
For no apparent reason, I glanced up to find Kai, wearing only a towel. I never knew he had such a hot bod. WHAT!!! I did not just think Kai had a hot body. When I looked back up, I found Kai still wearing that same towel. The extra water glistening in the light as it rolled down his well toned body. His muscles rippled as he was drying his hair with another towel. OH CRAP!!! I turned my gaze away from that beautiful body. Oh great, when did I start liking boys? Did I even like boys to begin with? I needed to think about something other than my gender preference.  
  
My gaze returned back to my temporarily forgotten book as I continued reading it or at least try to read it. I had to keep my attention away from a certain beyblader, who was currently only wearing a towel and just stepped out of the shower. God, this was the hardest thing I've ever had to do so far. In time, my physical wounds would heal, but emotional wounds may take a life time to heal. I hoped it wouldn't take that long for mine to heal, should I have any.  
  
A rustle of clothing can be heard as Kai had dropped his towel. I fought hard not to look at his bare and gorgeous body. Trying to concentrate on my book, I didn't notice how much time elapsed. I was completely engrossed in it, that I didn't notice until it was too late. I lowered my book to find myself staring into those eyes of his.  
  
"Ack!" I practically screamed with surprise and fell off my bed.  
  
Those eyes blinked with confusion as I tried to scramble back onto my bed. He gave me a weird look before going back to his normal cold look. As soon as I had climbed on top, I glared at him or at least, I thought I was glaring.  
  
"Are you trying to glare at me?" Kai asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I returned his question with a question of my own.  
  
"That is one pathetic glare you have," Kai said bluntly. I could feel his eyes, wandering up and down my body.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better," I said before regretting it. He simply glared at me for making that comment, which caused me to retreat underneath my covers.  
  
"Now that is a glare," Kai said. I heard the springs of his mattress sound, as he lay in his bed.  
  
Peering out from underneath my covers, I stuck my tongue at him.  
  
"And put your tongue back in your mouth," Kai said with his back towards me.  
  
I quickly pulled back my tongue into my mouth. How does he do that? He doesn't have eyes in the back of his head, does he? I knew I didn't make that much noise when I stuck out my tongue. That and he never once looked back at me, so he wouldn't have known.  
  
"Go to sleep," Kai said without turning towards me. "We will begin training at the crack of dawn."  
  
I sighed for who knows how many times that day. Quietly, I placed back my book into my bag without getting up. If you were wondering, my bag was located at the opposite of the room. When I was young, I discovered I had these unique mind abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy, shields, and a couple others. Sometimes, I forgot someone was in the same room as me and accidentally used my gifts. Fortunately, no one had ever seen me use them.  
  
Glancing over, I saw Kai's breathing became even as he drifted off into sleep. I wondered what he dreamed about, if he dreamed at all. Quickly turning away, I thought about something else, because he valued my privacy. I should be doing the same in return. Pulling up the sheets, I snuggled into them before drifting off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Ray: That's it?  
  
Wingzero: Well... this is only the first chapter.  
  
Ray: Okay.  
  
Wingzero: Sorry if this took awhile. I couldn't think of how to start it.


	2. Code Red: MIA Bladebreakers

My eyes fluttered open as the light rays hit my eyes. I glanced around the room, looking for Kai. He must have left earlier. Typical of him, I wondered if it had something to with his training. He didn't tell us much about his life, other than that he had a rough one. In his youth, he was trained to be a perfect beyblader, which meant having no emotions. When he came to us, he wasn't used to expressing them or sharing his feelings. Eventually, we became his friends and he let some of us in. Well, scratch that. Make that only me, because he and Tyson were constantly arguing over Tyson's habits. Max seemed to be on a forever sugar high so he thought he couldn't get the blonde to be serious or take his situation seriously. Kenny seemed too young and inexperienced, not in that kind of sense. His world was basically made up of beyblades and computers. He led a sheltered life basically.  
  
At some points, I did thought about reading Kai's mind, but that would only serve to make him mistrust me. I wanted to gain his trust. Accomplishing that would be a miracle as he doesn't allow anyone to get too close to him. I wasn't about to ruin my only chance. However, no one said that I couldn't use my psychic powers to locate him. It would only be for locating not for reading his thoughts. Each person had a distinct mind aura if you call it that. I can easily sense my team mates and the White Tigers. I've been around them long enough to tell theirs apart from the rest of the population. Nevertheless, I can't locate them from far away. I do have my limits, you know. Hopefully, Kai hadn't left the city or country for that matter of fact.  
  
I closed my eyes and focused on Kai. Moments passed before I located him. He wasn't too far away and judging by the direction, he must be practicing nearby. In the park, there were a few beyblade stadiums for the people to use. I figured he must have gone there to challenge someone or to practice on his own. It wouldn't surprise me if it was the latter. I sighed as I stood up and stretched. My ears twitched as I heard the sound of loud snoring along with some soft ones.  
  
Quiet as a cat, I snuck over to Max's bedroom and peeked in. What I found surprised me. Max wasn't in his room. If he wasn't in room, then where would he be? I followed the two snoring sounds to find Max with Tyson. They were both in his bed. No, they weren't doing anything other than sleeping. Their clothes were still on them. I knew Max wouldn't want to be done that way, too early. They were young.  
  
Rounding the corner, I peeked into the one bedroom. The sounds of keyboard clicks reached my kitty ears. I chuckled at the team genius. He must have been awake all night, trying to improve our beyblades and shooters. I sighed. He worked as much as we did, but he didn't receive as much recognition as we did. If the people knew that he spent several hours maintaining and repairing our equipment, then they would appreciate what he does. I knew I do.  
  
"So what have you and Dizzi managed to accomplish?" I asked our team genius.  
  
"We're still working on a way to increase Dragoon's speed," Kenny let out a long sigh. "Everything we've tried backfired on us, though we've managed to increase the speed on Driger with the failed plans."  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't a total lost," I said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I guess you're right," Kenny said with a small smile. "We were able to increase Driger's speed, so it wasn't a total lost, though I wish I could have increased Dragoon's speed as well." He turned back to his laptop.  
  
"That's what I've been saying to him all along," Dizzi pouted from her laptop. "But no, he has to hear it from his team mates. What do I look like? Don't even answer."  
  
"Well have you seen Kai?" I asked him.  
  
"He said that he was going to practice," Chief replied. He started typing away on his laptop. "Oh and he told me to tell you that he cancelled practice today, stating that you need your rest." I gave him a confused look. "He had been noticing your decline in performance and asked me what was wrong with you. I told him that he's been working you too hard and that a day off would not only help you perform at your normal level it would help you exceed it."  
  
"Wow, I would have never guessed that Kai asked you for advice," I whistled. Kai, never took advice from anyone; let alone ask for it.  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised when he asked me," Kenny said, shaking his head. "I think we've been rubbing off on him. He knows that he's not alone anymore."  
  
"I know," I agreed with him.  
  
True, we were not alone. We had each other to count on, when the times become rough. We've been through so much that we have grown close together, some of us more than others. I've been noticing that Tyson and Max seemed to be sleeping in the same room. They would either sleep in Tyson's room or Max's room. If you were wondering, this place had four bedrooms. Each one of us took a room, during the Russian tournament. Since Kai had left the team, we didn't have to worry about someone doubling up. Then he came back to us and we had to find somewhere to put him. Tyson wasn't about to let the grouch as he called our team captain room with him. Kai didn't want to be kept up half the night by Tyson's snoring. Yeah, they finally agreed on something, which was not rooming together. Kenny needed a room to himself as he had several beyblade parts and charts to deal with. When he really got on a roll, his room tended to be a mess, like it was now. Max was scared of having Kai with him. He didn't mind if the others were there, but he didn't want to be in a room alone with him. So that left me. I honestly didn't mind it as long as he didn't snore and kept to his side of the room.  
  
"No wonder why he hasn't woken us up." Kai usually woke everyone in the morning, even if we didn't want to. He would wake me up first to allow me to use the restroom. That and it doesn't take much to wake me up, unlike a certain team mate. He required extreme measures.  
  
"Yeah," Kenny said. "Breakfast is on the table."  
  
"Someone made breakfast?" I inquired with a curious look on my face.  
  
"Who would have guessed Kai knew how to cook?" Kenny shook his head.  
  
"There are many sides to Kai, we don't know about," I said thoughtfully. "Be glad that he's showing us some of those sides."  
  
"I know the feeling," Kenny said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?" I inquired as he yawned a few times during our conversation. Taking a closer look, I saw bags start to form under his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I should," Kenny said. "But I was this close. I guess I need to rest before I tackle the problem."  
  
"That would help," I said. "Besides Kai gave us the day off, so you can sleep in."  
  
"True," Kenny said, packing away his notes.  
  
"It's about time," Dizzi said sarcastically. "I thought I would never get my beauty sleep."  
  
"Dizzi, that's enough," Kenny said. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Dizzi's sarcastic remarks. Who wouldn't be? Normally, he tolerated them, but he hadn't much sleep within the last day. Chief closed his laptop, effectively shutting her up.  
  
"I'll see you later," I spoke to Kenny as I left his room. He just waved back at me.  
  
"Let's see, I have the entire day to myself, what to do?" I said out loud to myself. "The others are asleep or going to asleep. That doesn't leave me with many options. The White Tigers are somewhere. I could try to find them. The All Starz should be lurking nearby, but I don't want to end up as a test subject for them. How could she do that to us?" I sighed at that memory. "Then there are the Majestics. I believe they were staying at a nearby hotel. It should be one of the fancier ones, if I remember correctly. They had enough money to afford it. Of course, there was the Demolitions Boys, but who would want to hang out with them? They're colder than fish. Plus, they have the personality of a stone. They really need to learn how to socialize."  
  
This was getting boring. Talking to myself wasn't very entertaining. I headed towards the kitchen as my stomach demanded attention. When I entered, I found a large stack of pancakes and some eggs along with toast. I should really eat some before Tyson comes along. No doubt he would eat the entire meal and maybe even the table. I took a few pancakes for myself and some eggs. This was really good.  
  
After finishing breakfast, I decided to wander around, though I avoided the park. I knew Kai was there and I didn't want to face him, well not now anyways. I wasn't ready. Glancing around, I walked to one of the nearby stores. It can't hurt to take a look around. Maybe I'll find something I like. We haven't had much time to go shopping for souvenirs. I wanted something from Russia. From all the places we've visited, I've bought a small object or something.  
  
Hm. I padded over towards the book section. I admitted it; I was an avid reader. I understood English, Japanese, and Chinese. Unfortunately, almost everything was in Russian so I didn't have a selection. I sighed, moving along the aisle to the magazine section. Just like the book section, it had almost all Russian magazines. They didn't have Japanese or Chinese, but they had a few English magazines. That reminded me of something. I wondered if Kai can read Russian. He grew up here or at least at the Abbey. I shuddered at that thought. If it had been me there, I wouldn't have lasted long. Plus, they most likely will have exploited my psychic abilities.  
  
I went over to the knick knacks. They had some interesting thing here. I picked up a small decoration. It was of a white tiger. This would look nice in my room or as a souvenir. When I looked at the price tag, I couldn't believe it was that expensive, but then it was porcelain. Normally, those cost more than glass. I searched for an item that was within my budget, when I caught sight of red hair. My first thoughts went to Tala. Nah, it couldn't be. Boris kept a tight leash on his boys. He won't allow them to be wandering far from the Abbey.  
  
While I was browsing through their selection, I picked up a few post cards. I wanted to mail these to my friends when we went our separate ways. In the hospital, I had to make the hardest decision of my life. I had to choose whether I will remain in China or move to Japan as I was part of their team. When I thought about it, I weighed the pros and cons. Then I finally came to a decision. I will stay with the Bladebreakers. Mariah thought that I didn't like our village, but I told her that I will return in the future, just not near future.  
  
At last, I was able to find something that I liked and I could afford. I went over to the cashier, who smiled at me. We chatted a bit about the Russian tournament. He remembered me as the breaker who was injured. I didn't mind that. He asked me what it was like to be on a world champion beyblading team. I informed him that it wasn't any different than I usually felt, except now we held a title. It was just a title.  
  
I turned the corner to head back, when I ran into the least likely person. Glancing up, I hope it wasn't who I thought it was. Seeing the long white scarf, I could only guess who it was. That person had a three letter name that started with K. It can't be hard to guess who I was referring to. Yup, the body belonged to none other than our cold hearted, mysterious team captain Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I managed to squeak out. Oh, good job Ray. Next time, why don't you try running away from him instead, then you wouldn't sound like an idiot.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Kai said keeping an eye on me.  
  
"I was purchasing some post cards and a souvenir, not that it's any of your business," I said with an icy tone. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to make sure you don't get into trouble," Kai said, irritated.  
  
"You know me," I protested. "I know when to back off or to stay away...."  
  
"You also tend to be very curious," Kai said interrupting me. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"  
  
"Yes, I have heard of that saying," I scowled at him, bearing my fangs. My eyes became slits as I glared at him.  
  
"No need to throw a hissy fit about it," Kai said. He had an amused tone in his voice. "Where are you heading?"  
  
"Back," I replied coldly.  
  
"You shouldn't be out wandering by yourself," Kai scolded me. "It isn't safe, especially with Boris' men out."  
  
"I can take care of myself," I growled at him. "I don't need a babysitter, taking me around. I'm not like Tyson or Max, who needs constant watching."  
  
"I'm not saying that," Kai corrected me. "They have guns and they aren't afraid to use it. I've seen how they work. You wouldn't stand a chance against them. Trust me on this."  
  
"Kai, there are some things you don't know about me," I scowled back at him. "So don't go acting like you know me, because you don't."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yeah." I kept my glare fixated on him. "You don't know what I've been through. My former team doesn't even know half the things I've had to endure. You think my life has been a rose compared to yours. Well, think again."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Kai said, very irritated. I can sense his thought patterns and they weren't good, but mine wasn't either. Plus, I had psychic powers backing me up. He had brute strength, agility, and endurance.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked him.  
  
"Because I am your team captain," Kai replied.  
  
"You may have the title as team captain, but you sure don't act like one," I shot back at him. "In fact, you never acted like one."  
  
Before I could blink, I found myself pinned to the wall. My hand had dropped the bag. I never saw Kai so angry before. A low growl came from his throat. "Don't you dare go there. I've been keeping an eye on the lot of you, ever since I became your team captain. As for my defect, you don't even have a clue why I did it in the first place. So don't tell me that you know me."  
  
"I guess the feeling is mutual then," I said. I had to resist the temptation to push him off using my telekinesis. Instead I growled at him. "We don't know each other, so we shouldn't make assumptions until we get the facts."  
  
Kai nodded his head in agreement. "Now that we have that taken care of, what were you talking about?"  
  
"It's none of your business," I said, glaring at him.  
  
"It is my business as your team captain," he said, his red eyes glowing with anger and persistence.  
  
"You wouldn't understand it," I said, turning my head to look away. I didn't want him to intimidate me with those eyes of his. Also he could tell that I was hiding something deep and dark if he looked into my eyes. They said that your eyes were the windows to your soul. I seriously didn't want to share my soul, not right now.  
  
"I've been through the worse," Kai said closing his eyes for a second and then opening them. "You already know about Black Dranzer. He was my first bit beast and the hardest to control."  
  
"I know," I whispered.  
  
"Then tell me what you are hiding," Kai repeated, growing more impatient by the minute.  
  
"I can't tell you," I said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because....."  
  
"Because what??"  
  
"Because I'm not ready to."  
  
"I see," Kai said, releasing me.  
  
"I will tell you and the rest of the team, when I feel ready," I assured him. "Until then, you will have to wait."  
  
"As long as you do," Kai said. "We should be heading back. The Demolition Boys had been wandering around the streets. I've had a run in with Tala, not too long ago."  
  
My eyes widened at that. "I saw him going past the store, I was shopping at." I picked up my bag, knowing that he would want to be leaving soon.  
  
"Now you know why I don't want you to be out alone," Kai said, turning away. Does he expect me to follow him? When I didn't go after him, he turned around and called back. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"  
  
I hurried up after him, with my purchases. What was up with him? Just when I thought he was opening up, I find there was more than meets the eye. You also could say that about me too, but I told them about my life, just not a certain portion of it. I kept my powers a secret for the longest time. Lee, my best friend, didn't even have a clue about my special abilities. I guessed the reason why I didn't tell anyone was because I was used to keeping it to myself. It wasn't that I didn't trust them. Keeping it to myself had become a habit and second nature to me.  
  
Kai glanced around before heading down certain streets. Apparently, he had seen the Demolition Boys wandering around there. I wondered where they were and if the others were okay. We had left them back at the hotel asleep. They were vulnerable, considering it would take extreme measures to wake up Tyson. Kenny just fell asleep this morning and that would leave Max as the only defense.  
  
Suddenly, both of us heard the sound of beyblades shooting towards us. I jumped out of the way just in time. Both Kai and I had good reflexes and hearing so we were able to dodge the attack with ease. I turned towards the shooters and found the entire Demolition Boys, standing there. They had their shooters in their hands, with their blades heading back towards them for a second shot. That was when I noticed another person. It was Boris. He had a scowl on his face, as his boys didn't hit their target the first time.  
  
"Kai, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Boris said with a commanding tone.  
  
"There's no way, I'm going back to the Abbey," Kai spat back with so much venom. "You can't make me."  
  
"We'll see about that," Boris sneered, eyeing me. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little friend, now would you?"  
  
"Keep Ray out of this, bastard," Kai growled at him. "This has nothing to do with him."  
  
"That is what you think," Boris said. He motioned his bladers to take aim and fire.  
  
As soon as they fired, my reflexes kicked in and I set up a mental shield, preventing the blades from reaching us. They basically bounced harmlessly off of it. I turned to see Kai's completely shocked expression. From there, I glanced over to Boris who also had the same reaction. The Demolition Boys also reacted the same way. Okay, you get my drift. Everyone was caught off guard by my power.  
  
Suddenly, Boris' eyes turned to me and he smiled. He ACTUALLY smiled. From what I can tell, this was not good. Even if I didn't read his mind, I could tell that he was planning on using me as a weapon for whatever he had planned.  
  
"Let's go," I whispered to Kai, hoping that the others wouldn't hear me.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Boris interjected. He took a step forward from behind the Demolition Boys. "We haven't seen you two since the Russian tournament."  
  
"Too soon for me, but we really have to go, right Kai?" I looked into my team mate's eyes, full of worry and nervousness.  
  
"We have to be leaving," Kai stated flatly. He kept an eye on Boris. "We have an early flight to catch and we don't want to miss it."  
  
"What a shame and here I thought you two could visit the Abbey for dinner tonight," Boris said, trying to persuade us two to come there.  
  
"We have other dinner arrangements with the head of the BBA," Kai said. I knew he was telling the truth. The head of the BBA wanted to meet with us and have dinner, but since I was still in the hospital, he suggested that we should wait until I checked out.  
  
"How about lunch then?" Boris said, keeping a close watch on me. It felt unnerving having someone watch me that closely.  
  
"We're eating with the rest of the team," Kai replied, calm as ever. "You don't get it do you? We don't want to take another step into that filthy place you call home."  
  
"Now Kai, that isn't nice to talk about the Abbey that way," Boris scolded my team captain. "If you can't drop in for lunch or dinner, then why not stop there for a short visit. I'm sure the rest of your team wouldn't mind."  
  
Boy, Boris can be very persuasive and persistent. I shook my head to say no. "We won't be going anywhere near there."  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice," Boris stated as if it was a fact.  
  
"We have a choice," I scowled back at him. "We have a choice whether we want to go or not and we choose not to go."  
  
Several mental voices bombarded my mind, as several men with the initials BC surrounded us. I turned to Kai, who took a defensive position. Every single one of those men was armed with a tranquilizer gun. I had originally thought they were loaded with bullets, but seeing as they wanted us alive, they had to use tranquilizer darts.  
  
"As you can see you're surrounded and outnumbered," Boris started to boast. "You have no where to run or hide. Face it and surrender. I'll make sure you two receive the best accommodations at the Abbey."  
  
"Just because we're surrounded doesn't mean we're going to surrender," I spat at him.  
  
Kai nodded his head in agreement. "I won't allow you to dictate my life anymore. I won't allow you to control the lives of my team mates either. So why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from?"  
  
"I will be more than gladly to go back to that 'hole' with the two of you," Boris said, turning Kai's words against him. "Let's go. I don't have all the time in the world."  
  
"Like we said, we aren't going," Kai growled at Boris.  
  
"You're going to make this tough," Boris sighed exaggeratingly. He motioned for the men to shoot us. "I wouldn't suggest using your shield. We can wait all night and day. Eventually, you will wear yourself out."  
  
As much as I hated to admit, he was right. I will eventually wear myself out, if I only go on the defense. I had to think of a way to escape, but I had someone else to think about. That was when it hit me. If I can't fly or run out, then I can certainly teleport us out. I had to concentrate on a location not too far away. I had enough practice to teleport all around the world, but right now, I can only do short distances, as I was really panicking.  
  
"Shields aren't my only power," I sneered at him. "I have much more hidden surprises." When he heard that, his grin grew. I can tell that he was extremely pleased that I had much more than shielding capabilities. I instantly took Kai's had. My team captain gave me a confused expression. Narrowing my eyes, I concentrated on our hotel room and teleported there.  
  
One second, we were in an alley. The next second, we were standing in our room of our apartment. Kai seemed disoriented at first, since this was his first time traveling that way. I giggled as he tried to make sense out of it all.  
  
"Ray, what did you do?" Kai demanded an answer.  
  
"I teleported us out of there," I replied with a smirk. "I knew that we couldn't handle such a large number of people alone or at least you couldn't."  
  
"So that was what you didn't want to tell me," Kai said, growing serious by the second.  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes, I didn't want to tell you that, because I was afraid of what you guys would think of me. Besides, it became a habit for me to keep it inside. Lee doesn't even know about it and he is my best friend in China."  
  
"I understand," Kai said, taking a seat on the bed. "Besides shields and teleportation, what else can you do?"  
  
"I have telepathy, mind reading abilities, flight, and an occasional premonition or vision," I replied to my cold team captain.  
  
"Boris would love to have someone like you under his control," Kai said bluntly. He looked over in my direction. "He craves power and your abilities will help him attain it along with mine. With both of us under his control, who knows what he will end up doing? So we had better both stay out of his grasp."  
  
"I intend on doing so," I agreed with Kai. "Besides, I don't want to become his tool or weapon. I have a mind and I plan on using it."  
  
"That's good to hear," Kai said. "Are you going to tell the others?"  
  
"I'll tell them when they wake up," I answered his question.  
  
"Whenever you want," Kai said. "Remember, we have to keep a constant guard. They will be planning on striking tonight as we are leaving early in the morning for Japan. Don't let yourself get caught off guard. All they need is one second and you're theirs."  
  
"I certainly don't want that," I said. I scanned the apartment for any of our team mates. Just great. Tyson and Max were gone, but Kenny was asleep in his room. "I have some good news and some bad news."  
  
"What is the bad news?" Kai wanted to get the bad news over and done with.  
  
"The bad news is that Tyson and Max have left the apartment," I replied.  
  
"And the good news?"  
  
"The good news is that Kenny is still here, sleeping," I said. "We don't have to be looking for all three of them, but knowing them, they'll usually end up hanging out together. Still, it is one less person to worry about."  
  
Kai growled and stormed out of the room. I chased after him, with my tiger like speed. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out.  
  
"Kai, what's the rush?" I inquired.  
  
"They could use Tyson and Max as hostages," Kai scowled as we exited our shared hotel.  
  
"That is not good," I whispered.  
  
"They will ask for the both of us in exchange for Tyson and Max," Kai informed me. He locked the door, making sure it was secure. He didn't want to take any chances with Kenny. I knew that the Chief would still be asleep, because he hardly slept last night. I thought about leaving him a note, but he usually stayed put and I think he would, since we were going to be catching an early flight tomorrow.  
  
"How low can they go?" I growled at the thought.  
  
"Very low," Kai said in an icy tone.  
  
I hoped we find Tyson and Max before Boris does.


	3. Found & Lost

Wingzero: This is a Kai/Ray fic with a little Tala/Ray to the side. Basically, Tala and Kai have been competing against each other ever since they were little. Both of them have a crush on Ray so they are doing whatever it takes to win his heart, but Ray's heart belongs to none other than his cold hearted team captain, Kai.  
  
DS: That is one long line.  
  
Wingzero: You think.  
  
Ray: Why am I paired up with Kai?  
  
Wingzero: Would you rather be paired up with Mariah?  
  
Ray: XO Heck no!!!!!  
  
Wingzero: I thought so.  
  
Mariah: HEY!!!! What's wrong with being my boyfriend????  
  
Lee: Other than her mood swings nothing.  
  
Mariah: *glares at Lee*  
  
Lee: *cowers*  
  
Wingzero: O_o Man she has him whipped.  
  
Ray: O_O!!!! I know.  
  
The two of us ran through the busy streets of Russia, hoping to find our missing team mates before it was too late. I didn't want either of them to end up as hostages. In fact, I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemies, excluding Boris and Voltaire. They were the worst humans ever to exist on this planet. Now that I thought about it, I wouldn't exactly call them humans as they certainly didn't act human.  
  
Turning the corner, we found nothing, not a single trace of either Tyson or Max. I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I could easily locate them using my psychic powers and we didn't have to be running all over this city trying to find them. I pulled Kai over and he looked like he was going to explode or something.  
  
"What is it?" Kai demanded to know on the spot.  
  
"I have an idea on how we are going to find Tyson and Max," I said, getting his full attention. "My powers allow me to locate people by their unique mental waves or auras as some people might call it. We don't have to be running around the city looking for them."  
  
"Then start cracking," Kai said coldly. His crimson eyes darted around as if he was expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and attack us.  
  
Using my psychic powers, I spread my presence all over the city. I started out with the usual places either of them would most likely head off to. Knowing Tyson, the chances of finding him at a restaurant were very high. As for Max, it was hard to say, but I think he was more into beyblade parts or toys. He once told me he started a plushie collection. Scanning the city took longer than I had originally thought. There were more people out there and finding two certain bladers was going to be hard as is.  
  
"Well?" Kai tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"You try pinpointing two boys in a crowd of over ten thousand," I scowled at him. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack. I have to search every corner and if I can't sense them, then they must be unconscious."  
  
"Then hurry up, we don't have all day," Kai barked at me.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" I grumbled as I concentrated on Tyson and Max. My eyes snapped wide open as I felt their signature patterns. "It's coming from over there." I pointed down the street.  
  
"Good, Boris' men are on the other side," Kai said, racing through the crowd, not caring whether he bumped or pushed anyone.  
  
I, on the other hand, followed a step behind him and apologized for his rudeness. The people gave him dirty looks while they gave me looks of pity for being stuck with this insensitive bastard. Several passing tourist watched as we ran down the streets as if our lives depended on it. Suddenly, we heard several shrieks as we passed by a large crowd of teens.  
  
"It's the Bladebreakers!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kai's more handsome in person!!!"  
  
"Ray's so cute!!!"  
  
"Will you marry me???"  
  
"Why don't they shut up?" Kai cursed.  
  
"They're excited to see two world beyblade champions," I answered his sarcastic remark. "In any case, we have to hurry up or we may lose our team mates to Biovolt."  
  
Kai didn't answer and hurried up. We sped through the streets as if we were racing the cars. I didn't know it before, but we recently found out that Boris had used Kai in several experiments. They were trying to increase his strength, agility, reflexes, speed, and endurance. Basically, they were making the perfect soldier or blader.  
  
I made a sharp turn, causing Kai to double back. When I sensed them again, I felt their energies moving in a different direction. They must have been on the move or on a fast transport as they were going at an increased speed. Fortunately for us, Kai and I weren't your average humans. We were able to run faster than any human unless they had been upgrade like Kai.  
  
"Are you sure you're heading in the right direction?" Kai asked, breathing a bit more deeply.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," I snapped back at him. Truthfully, I didn't want to have to keep running, a mental tab on our two missing team mates, and a conversation with my cold team captain. It was too much for my mind and body to handle. "Each person has a unique aura or wave pattern to them. I can differentiate between them."  
  
"Hn," was all Kai's reply.  
  
Turning the corner, we had a few seconds to register a high wall and jump over it. I wasn't surprised Kai cleared it as he had the power behind the jump, though Kai was surprised that I could. Then he remembered that I was a neko. We resumed our little chase to end up at another wall. This time it was low enough for us to clear without putting much effort into it.  
  
Once we were out of the alley, I used my powers to locate them once again. They had stopped for the meantime. I took it as they were at a stop light so I motioned for Kai to hurry up before they were on the move again. He nodded his head to signal that he understood my message. We were off again.  
  
Kai seemed he had enough of this running around. I couldn't teleport to where the others were, because I had to know the place before I teleported to it. Shaking my head, I noticed how the distance between them and us was decreasing rapidly. Good thing, they were at a stop light. Hopefully, it wouldn't change until we were there. Since we were running at a high speed, we overtook them in the bus.  
  
"Hey guys over here!" Tyson yelled out the window. A certain blonde poked his head beside the loud mouthed beyblader.  
  
"We're coming," I shouted back at him, when we were able to stop and head towards the bus. Fortunately, we were able to make it onto the transport before the light turned red. Yes, it was a busy intersection and there were people crossing the street.  
  
Kai took the seat behind them. I followed and sat next to him, but he didn't seem to mind it. "We need to go back to the hotel."  
  
"Why is that?" Tyson pouted. "We haven't finished seeing the city."  
  
"Biovolt," I replied in a cold voice. I could have sworn that Kai was rubbing off on me.  
  
Tyson and Max nodded their heads. Their expressions became serious when they heard that one word. Through our experience, we knew they would do anything to gain power. Boris had manufactured bit beasts through technology or upgraded existing ones. Voltaire used his own grandson to do his dirty work for him.  
  
"The chief is unprotected," I informed them with concern. "He's alone at our apartment and I fear Boris will use it to his advantage."  
  
"We have to go then," Tyson said, standing up, but the bus was currently in motion so we had to wait until the next stop to get off.  
  
"I can't believe they're still after you, Kai," Max said with disbelief.  
  
"They're not only after me," Kai replied calmly.  
  
"Who are they after?" Tyson inquired daringly.  
  
"They're after Ray," Kai said. He glanced over in my direction.  
  
"Why are they after Ray?" Tyson asked yet another question.  
  
"I'll answer it when we are back at our apartment," I said as we were heading towards the downtown area in the bus.  
  
"It will take forever for us to walk back," Tyson groaned. "The next bus heading our way isn't for another few hours. By then it will be too late."  
  
"I agree with him for once," Kai spoke up. "We'll have to find another means of arriving at our destination before they do."  
  
"What do you propose?" Max asked.  
  
"It has to do with why they want Ray," Kai answered for me.  
  
"Okay," Tyson and Max said hesitatingly.  
  
"Let's get off here," I said, looking at the bus stop. I had signaled the driver that we wanted to get off so she could pull over. We weren't the only ones who wanted to depart. There were a few people who needed to get off at this stop as well.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Tyson asked stepping off the bus.  
  
"We're going to a deserted alleyway," Kai replied, taking the lead.  
  
"But wouldn't they want us to be there?" Max pointed out.  
  
"We won't be there long enough for them to find us," Kai said, not liking where this was heading. "We are not going to be staying there for more than a few minutes."  
  
"But still.." Tyson said nervously with his hands behind his head. "It doesn't make it any safer."  
  
"Would you rather us leave you here?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks," Tyson said. He kept silent for the rest of the walk.  
  
As soon as we arrived at an abandoned alleyway, I mentally scanned the area while Kai destroyed all surveillance cameras in the area. He wanted to make sure that no one caught me on tape teleporting with the others. Not that it would help. Boris and Biovolt were after me.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max inquired.  
  
"We are looking for anyone or anything that might catch what we're doing," I responded as Kai was in no mood to be answering any more questions. "I'm finished with mine."  
  
"Same here," Kai said, jumping down from a window sill and next to me. "Let's go." He held out his hand for me to hold.  
  
"Aw, Kai's getting close to.." Tyson was cut off by a certain blonde jabbing him in the rib cage. He gave Tyson a quick glare, before heading towards us. He grabbed onto my other hand while I held onto Kai's hand.  
  
"You have two choices," I informed Tyson. "You can either hold onto Kai's hand or Max's hand, but you have to make your decision quick."  
  
Could you guess which hand Tyson decided to take? It wasn't that hard to figure out. He had a crush on one of them and he argued a lot with the other one. This doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. Dragoon's holder chose to grab onto none other than Max's hand. He smiled cheerfully when he was able to hold onto the blonde's hand.  
  
"As this is going to be your first time, you might want to close your eyes or something," I warned them.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tyson questioned as I had concentrated on our apartment.  
  
Suddenly, we found ourselves back at the apartment with Tyson and Max, toppled over and swirly eyes. Did I not just tell them to close their eyes? Apparently, they weren't listening or they weren't quick enough. I then noticed Kai wasn't as dizzy as he was when he first was teleported with me. He must have gotten used to it or he was expecting it.  
  
"Come on you two," Kai scowled, pulling the two bladers onto their feet. "We have a situation and you're not helping it."  
  
"Of course," Tyson said, recovering from his dizzy spell. "Where's Kenny?"  
  
"He's sleeping," I informed him. "And he's still here. I can sense him."  
  
"Okay," Max hesitated in saying. "How do you do it?"  
  
"I'm a psychic," I informed the others as we made our way towards the bedrooms. "I have other abilities such as telekinesis, mental shields or barriers, telepathy, mind reading abilities, flight, and a few others. I'm still growing in my powers."  
  
"That's cool," Tyson and Max chirped. They started talking about my special abilities.  
  
"What do we do now?" I inquired from Kai.  
  
"We stay low," Kai replied in a serious and cold voice. "We cannot stay in Russia for long or they will find us. Japan is not a choice either. They will easily find us there, as four of us live there. We need a place to crash for the short term."  
  
"I think my mom will let us stay at her place," Max spoke up. "She has a large place and I .."  
  
"She will most likely want to study me," I interrupted him. "No offense, but I don't think she's the type of person to pass up this opportunity to study a psychic, especially since we are very rare. I don't know out of how many people are born with this ability, because it hasn't been recorded. I know they tried to stay low."  
  
"It still beats being used as a weapon against the world," Tyson pointed out that fact.  
  
"True," I hated to admit it, but he was right. I would rather be poked and prodded as Michael called it instead of being used as a weapon against the entire world. "I don't like it, but I don't have much of a choice."  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't study you too much," Max assured me with a small smile. "She wouldn't say no to me, at least I hope so."  
  
"I hope so too," I sighed.  
  
"I suggest you stop talking and start packing," Kai said coldly. He turned to our shared room and entered in it. "We don't have much time and I seriously do not want to go back to Abbey to become Boris' special project."  
  
"I'd better go pack," I sighed as I went to our shared room. I then noticed Tyson and Max give each other a reassuring squeeze before heading to their rooms.  
  
"They don't know what they're getting into," Kai spoke. "Tyson knows about the bit beast experiments, but he doesn't know about the human experiments. He doesn't understand."  
  
"That's an experience I would rather not go through," I spoke.  
  
My belongings flew neatly into my traveling bag. Not to mention, I was folding some of my clothes by hand. Kai seemed to be amused by how I packed my belongings. He had a only the essentials with him, but I figured it was due to his training. They were taught to survive with the basic supplies and to 'forage' for them or to adapt. We met back in the living area. Kenny had taken the liberty to call Mr. Dickenson and the BBA, concerning our recent events.  
  
"From what you tell me this can't be good," Mr. Dickenson said, sipping his cup of tea. "I'll have security around this hotel room and area. No one will be able to sneak past without one of our guards noticing."  
  
"That's the problem," Kai spoke harshly. "They aren't your average crooks. They were trained to be professional soldiers. It will take more than cops or BBA agents to handle them."  
  
"What do you propose then?" Tyson's dad asked Kai.  
  
"We get out of here as soon as possible," Kai said. "I know Rei could teleport us out of here, but that will decrease his energy and we should save that as a last resort. Flying is our first option; however, we'll need fake passports and disguises."  
  
"I don't know about this," Tyson said nervously. "Wouldn't that be like.... against the law?"  
  
"Do you want Ray to end up as a weapon of mass destruction?" Kai glared at the holder of the storm dragon.  
  
"I never want my friends to be in danger," Tyson huffed. "I was only concerned."  
  
"I should be able to whip up a few fake passports for us," Kenny volunteered. "As for the rest, you'll have to find a way to disguise yourself."  
  
"What should we dress as?" I asked the others.  
  
"How about tourists?" Max suggested. "With the tournament in all, we could easily blend in with the tourist and sneak to America."  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Maxie," Tyson praised Max, who blushed a bright red.  
  
"We'll get on it right away," Mr. Dickenson said as we heard the glass being smashed in.  
  
Suddenly the room started filling up with tear gas. We tried to make our way out of it without bumping into teach other or furniture. I had a hard time navigating my way around the furniture. With my powers, I can easily sense where the others were, but I could not tell where the stupid pieces of wood were. I tripped over a stool that had been placed in the middle of the room. However, I was able to reach a door and open it to find it was the balcony I ended up on. This was just great.  
  
I was about to place a shield up when I felt something sting me. I pulled it a dart out. This can't be good. I should head back into the smoke when I felt another stinging sensation and fell onto my knees. My world was turned upside down literally.  
  
Quickly, I opened the door and was about to flee into the room when a strong arm grabbed my waist. I should have seen that coming, but with the tranquilizers inside of me, I wasn't exactly at my top form. Concentrating, I imagined teleporting back to my shared room, but I couldn't. Every single time I tried, I can't do it for some reason. Then I tried to send my captor back with telekinesis, but he was too heavy for me to accomplish it. That was when I noticed how my energy was draining.  
  
'Help!' I telepathed to the others, hoping that they will come to my rescue. Sadly, they were currently fighting off the smoke and trying to get oriented.  
  
"There is no one to help you," a familiar voice whispered in my ear.  
  
'That's what you think,' I sent him mentally. My eyes widened as I realized that I still had the white tiger bit beast on me. I had to get him away from me as I didn't want him to end up as an experiment for Boris. Using what little power I had left, I teleported him to where the Chief was. I knew that he would take extreme care of Driger and understand what to do.  
  
"Boris, we no longer have possession of the tiger bit beast," Tala scowled into his headset. "But we do have Ray. He's not going anywhere soon."  
  
That was the last thing I heard before darkness overcame me. I don't remember what happened afterward or being carried somewhere. Normally, I had dreams; maybe even premonitions, but this time it was a dark void. I wondered if it was due to the sedatives or if it was something else all together.  
  
My eyes fluttered open to find Tala sitting across from me. He was holding a strange object in his hand and eyeing me in a strange manner. What was up with him? I could have sworn he smiled for once. Then I noticed I onboard a moving transport. The loud whirling sounds made me believe I was in a copter. I reached towards my neck to feel a cold metal object there.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the red head sneered.  
  
"Why?" I asked, still tugging on the metal object. Out of nowhere, a blinding pain coursed throughout my body. I don't remember if I screamed or not, but I remembered blanking out for a few moments.  
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
Turning around, I found Tala really close to me. His hand reached over towards me and pulled my chin so that our eyes made contact. "Shove it."  
  
"You're in no position to be threatening me," Tala said coyly. "Why didn't you use your power during the Russian finals?"  
  
"Why do you care?" I spat at him.  
  
"It would have made this much easier if you told us," Tala spoke. He still was smiling.  
  
"I'm not about to hand myself over so I can become Boris' puppet," I scowled. I tried to turn my head away, but he wouldn't allow me.  
  
"I never expected to catch you this easily with one of the oldest tricks in the book," Tala said still smiling. "You Bladebreakers are too predictable."  
  
My pupils became slits as I bared my fangs at him. "Why don't you shut up?"  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Tala teased me.  
  
"I'll more than gladly to," I growled at him. "Just as soon as you take off this metal contraption off of me."  
  
"Now why would I do something like that?" Tala laughed in my face. "I know I don't have a chance against your psychic powers."  
  
"So you're saying that you're scared of me?" I said, attempting to turn the tables.  
  
"Let's say, I know when I'm outmatched," Tala corrected me. "I know the difference between fear and understanding my limit."  
  
"I still say you're completely chicken," I said narrowing my eyes even further.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Tala inquired playfully.  
  
"Yeah," I said trying to break free from his grip. Before I knew it, his lips met mine and pressed on them. I wanted to push him off but with these restraints and the sedative in my blood, I didn't have enough power. He twisted my wrist and I involuntarily gasped allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I thought about biting his tongue when I felt something rub a private part. I didn't want to but I moaned into his mouth and pressed my hips upwards into his hand. When he broke the kiss, he pulled out his hand.  
  
"I bet you liked it," he purred into my ear.  
  
"No, I don't," I growled at him.  
  
"Than what is that?" He inquired coyly as he pointed to a certain location.  
  
When I saw it, I couldn't believe what I saw. My mind kept telling me that I didn't like it, but my body had a different opinion. "It's none of your business."  
  
"It is my business," Tala said. "I've been chosen to guard you and make sure no harm comes to you. Let's see what we can do to solve your 'little' problem."  
  
For the next minutes, I experienced a high, if that was what you call it. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. I felt like I was on cloud nine or on a different world all together. Suddenly, I felt an explosion, followed by a blinding white light. When my eyes readjusted to the light, Tala was laying next to me.  
  
"You know you are very tasty," he purred.  
  
"You didn't eat me," I huffed and turned away from him. He used that moment to slip his arm around my waist and place his head on my shoulder.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"I know so. What was that?"  
  
Tala chuckled. "That was your first release."  
  
"Okay," I said nervously. "Would you mind taking your arm off of me?"  
  
"Nah," Tala said. "You are comfortable."  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself," I scowled at him.  
  
"You know you're cute when you're mad," Tala purred once again. He licked my sensitive ear, which caused me to shudder.  
  
"Shut up," I replied and closed my eyes, hoping that I would find myself in Kai's arms rather than that obnoxious red head.


	4. Demolition Boys

Wingzero: Okay, not one of my best chapter but hey, at least I wrote an update. Ooo, there's two new other chars going to be introduced in this chapter, but they aren't human. Who are they? Did I forget to mention, they're twins?  
  
Ray: No, you didn't.  
  
Kai: Are you going to update any of your other fics?  
  
Wingzero: In good time.  
  
Suddenly, everything came to an abrupt halt. I jerked awake from my sleep and yawn. Surprisingly, Tala didn't have his arm around me. He was nowhere in sight. I wondered where he could have gone until I heard his voice coming from the cockpit along with the rest of his team mates. The red head made his appearance as I sat up and just watched him enter the room. It wasn't that I liked it. I don't trust him at all.  
  
"So you've finally woken up," Tala tormented me.  
  
"I wouldn't have if someone hadn't used tranquilizers on me," I snapped back, not in the mood to deal with him. "What do you want anyways?"  
  
"We're here," Tala replied in his usual cold voice. His team mates had also entered the room. He must not want to appear weak in front of them. "If you don't want to be punished, I suggest you cooperate. It will make things much easier for all of us."  
  
I growled in irritation. There was nothing I can do while he had that remote in his hand. Knowing Boris, he would have several remotes so that if I managed to break one, there would be several he can use. I grudgingly stood up and followed the Demolition Boys out of the copter. That was when I found myself on the top of a building. More specifically, we were on top of the Biovolt Corporation.  
  
"Why have you brought him here?" Voltaire yelled at Boris.  
  
"Because he has unique abilities," Boris said smugly with a smirk. "Why don't you see for yourself? He is quite a handful."  
  
Voltaire nodded his head, though he was very skeptical. He walked over towards me, expecting me to do something. What should I do in front of him? They already know my ability to teleport as well as use mental shields. "So what can you do, boy?"  
  
/I can do a lot./ I replied to him with sarcasm. Boris was panicking by now, because he thought I refused to cooperate.  
  
"I see," Voltaire said with a small smile. "Mental capabilities. You don't see those everyday. In the known record, there are three people born every century with those abilities."  
  
/I never knew that./ I thought, caught off guard.  
  
"Let's go," Voltaire commanded everyone with a serious tone. "We have work to do." He turned and started to head towards the door. "The rest of the Bladebreakers will no doubt attempt to rescue their friend. Don't kill them and make sure Kai is alive. He is important for our plan of world domination."  
  
"Yes sir!" The minions shouted in unison.  
  
"What about Ray?" Boris asked, glancing over towards me. I hate it when they included me.  
  
"He's coming with us," Voltaire answered, not bothering to look at me. "Boris, you're going to be in charge of security and capturing Kai. The Demolition Boys, our psychic, and I will be occupied."  
  
"Of course sir," Boris said, bowing to his superior.  
  
The Demolition Boys were already going behind Voltaire. My legs refused to walk forward, but I knew I would receive one of those shock things if I don't. Suddenly, the tranquilizers began to kick in again. They had used a lot to keep me down by the feeling of it. I found myself on my knees and no, I wasn't praying.  
  
Tala turned around and saw me on the ground holding my head. What do you expect me to do when I was completely dizzy? Don't even respond. I felt my body being lifted and carried bridal style. I didn't care who was carrying me so long as I didn't have to walk.  
  
"What happened to him?" Bryan asked.  
  
"We used a little too much tranquilizer on him, that's all," Tala answered. He spoke a few words, which I couldn't understand at all.  
  
Voltaire responded in the same language as well. He had a small smile on his face the entire time. Well, I wouldn't call it a smile. It was more like a smirk. Something told me I didn't want to know or find out. Ugh, there were too many colors and too much spinning. I buried my head into whoever was holding me.  
  
A warm hand brushed against my sensitive ear and then stroked it gently. I closed my eyes and to my surprise started purring again. It must be the cat inside of me. I slowly drifted asleep once again. Dang, I hate being sedated.  
  
Upon waking up, I found myself lying on top of a bed. My first instinct was to sit up, but it was very hard to as I was strapped into the bed. I glanced over towards the bindings and groaned. It wasn't those types that could be undone or a lock. These were controlled by some sort of mechanism or computer. If I could locate it, I will be able to escape. Then there was that collar I have to deal with.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked no one in particular. My golden eyes scanned the room. No one else was here, though I found several bit beasts within tubes filled with a green substance.  
  
I reached out with my mind to see if I could locate anyone within the premises. There were several people, thinking out loud. I had a hard time sorting out each person. Great, I managed to find Voltaire, the last person I wanted to know or see. Now moving along, I went to another mind and found it was Ian. They were in the same room, but I couldn't tell what they were talking about.  
  
A noise caught my attention and I glanced over towards the door. A young boy, around ten or eleven, walked through the room. His golden eyes locked onto mine as he padded towards me. He had a strangely silvery-white hair with two fluffy ears? What kind of kid was he? I was brought out of my train of thoughts when he shook my shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked rather cutely.  
  
"I'm Ray and who are you?" I responded with a warm smile. Hey, this was an innocent kid, or at least that was what I thought.  
  
"Project X," the child responded.  
  
"What are you?" I questioned without thinking it thoroughly.  
  
"I'm a demon," the child responded. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm a youkai," I replied with a sigh of relief. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know," he whispered softly. "My parents were killed, and these strange people picked me up. They make me train constantly."  
  
"That's sad," I said. "I don't know what they're going to do with me. All they care about is taking over the world and they don't care who they hurt in the process. Voltaire even used his son as a tool for his ambition."  
  
"That's mean of him," he whispered. That was when I noticed a white fluffy tail behind him. It swished back and forth. "Family doesn't use each other."  
  
"Uh... what do you want me to call you?" I asked him.  
  
"Kitsune," the demon chirped happily. When I gave him a quizzical look, he explained why. "I'm a fox demon."  
  
"No wonder," I said.  
  
"Someone is coming," Kitsune whispered. "I have to go. I'm not allowed to be out." With that he disappeared in a flash. In the moment, I realized he didn't have a collar on him as I did.  
  
Minutes later, a certain red head walked into the room. He took a glance around before taking a seat in one of the chairs. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Lousy," I growled at him.  
  
"Your body is accepting the serum," Tala said thoughtfully. "That's good, which means we can up the dose."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" I asked, curious as a cat or kitten.  
  
"We have given you a serum that should help increase your mental capabilities," Tala answered with a smile. "It has already been tested on Project X, but we don't know the reaction to humans or neko-jins."  
  
"So you're saying that Project X is also a psychic?" I asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, it is," Tala said nonchalantly, though I wanted to smack him around. Kitsune wasn't an it. He was a living, breathing creature. "A very powerful one. You two have much more in common than you know it." If he only knew the demon just paid me a visit, then he wouldn't be telling me about it.  
  
"What are you here for?" I asked him, getting to the point.  
  
Tala leaned back lazily against the wall. His ice blue eyes stared at me as I was kind of fidgeting within my restraints. "I was here merely to check up on you. After all, we don't know how this serum would affect you. The other Demolition Boys are getting ready for your friends to arrive. No doubt Kai will be among them."  
  
"You won't get away with it," I spat at him. I tried to lunge at him, but my restraints held me back. He answered with a chuckle.  
  
"You think I like being controlled by him?" Tala asked with amusement. "I'm only waiting for a right time."  
  
"Right time for what?" I asked him, but he wasn't able to answer when Voltaire entered the room. The other Demolition Boys followed not soon after.  
  
"I see you're awake," Voltaire smiled. I was getting to hate that smile. He pressed a button releasing my restraints. "Make yourself at home. You won't be going anywhere." With that, he exited the room, leaving the Demolition Boys.  
  
Ian took a seat in the corner. He allowed his tense muscles to relax now that the tyrant wasn't in the room. Spencer leaned against the wall and glanced over towards the smallest of his team mates. He had concern, shining through his eyes. I knew they had a close relationship, but I don't know how close they were. Bryan stood off from us. He crossed his arms, before sitting down. I wondered what was going through his mind.  
  
"So now that the gang is all here, what should we do about Voltaire and Boris?" Spencer broke the silence with his soft voice.  
  
"Not all of us are here," Bryan spoke up. "We're missing one person."  
  
"Who's that?" Spencer inquired, counting the number of people in the room.  
  
"Project X," Tala answered his question. "He's somewhere around here, though I don't know. He tends to pop up when you least expect it."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.  
  
"We're planning to get out of here," Bryan answered me. "I'm tired of being used as a tool and being punished if I fail."  
  
Ian nodded his head in agreement. "We have been in constant contact with Mr. Dickenson. He's agreed to help us out."  
  
"What about your.." My voice trailed off.  
  
"It's only an act," Tala said casually. "We're completely different than what we put on." He smirked when a thought came into his head. "I knew Boris was keeping tabs on me so I had to make it look good."  
  
"That's nice to know, but what about now?" I asked them.  
  
"They're too busy preparing for the eventual raid," a soft voice spoke up, startling every one of us. "They won't be giving us up without a fight."  
  
"X, why don't you enter like a normal person?" Ian teased the fox demon.  
  
"What fun would that be?" he asked with mirth. "Oh, I forgot to mention I disabled the cameras in this room. They won't discover it before we finish our meeting. So does anyone have a way to get out of here without alerting them?"  
  
"Well, you know I have this to deal with," I said pointing to the collar around my neck.  
  
"That's no problem," Tala said, waving his hand in the air to emphasize his point. "Bryan or I can take care of that. The problem is in escaping. Each of us has tried it with the exception of Kit. If you're wondering, they think he's loyal to this place as he grew up here for a few years."  
  
"I'm not partial to the place anyways, it stinks," Kit complained. He pinched his nose to exaggerate his point. "If I had my way, this place would have been leveled a long time ago." He released his nose and growled. I swore he was a real animal.  
  
"Hikari Kitsune," Tala teased him playfully before becoming serious. "I don't know how our schedules will be affected by the changes so I suggest we lay low until we can get a feel for them." His icy blue eyes swept around the room.  
  
"I'll be keeping track of the guard positions," Ian volunteered. When he saw my confusion, he answered my silent question. "Boris thinks I only obey orders, but I only do so because I don't want him to become suspicious of me. He lets me into places where the others don't have access, including the surveillance and defense plans."  
  
"That's good," I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"I'll make sure that no one knows of our plans," Kitsune picked up that position. "Boris and Voltaire will be closely monitored, though I don't know who else should be."  
  
"The head of security," Spencer spoke up. "As we all know, Captain Hanis will do anything to be promoted, even sell his own mother."  
  
"That's low of him," I whispered, though I thought no one heard.  
  
"I know," Tala agreed with me. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. "Until then, we have to stay alive. I'll keep an eye on the newer recruits and make sure they aren't punished severely. Once we get out of here, I'm going to return for them."  
  
"You're not going alone," Kitsune jumped onto his feet immediately. "I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me." His response was a cold glare. "Besides, you need someone watching your back and who better than a youkai!"  
  
"He's got you there," Ian chuckled slightly. "Count me in. I want to help free the others." He stood up as he started speaking again. "I don't want any one else to experience what we went through."  
  
"Me too," Spencer said. During the entire time, he kept glancing over at the shortest member of their team. 'I don't want anything to happen to him.'  
  
/You really do care about him./ I sent only to Spencer, but somehow Kitsune managed to catch the entire conversation. Don't ask, because I don't know. /Don't you? But you don't let the others know, because it would only cause the both of you pain./  
  
Spencer's eyes widen as he heard me mentally. 'You were listening on my thoughts?'  
  
/No, you were broadcasting them./ I corrected him. /I'm surprised Kitsune hasn't said anything. After all, I figure he was more sensitive to psychic waves./  
  
'I would think so,' Spencer thought. The rest of the occupants were completely confused as to our conversation.  
  
/For once you're right./ Kitsune thought to the both of us. He had a smirk on his face and Spencer was now sporting a frown.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
/Not now./ Kitsune sent. "We have important matters at hand. I can't keep them off our backs for now so we have to cease our meeting." With that he teleported out of there.  
  
"Doesn't he leave the normal way?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"He hates being normal," Tala chuckled before regaining his composure. It was then the cameras started acting up and the Demolition Boys immediately went into their serious positions. I swore if I had met them in any other circumstances, I might have become friends with them. They seemed to be a nice group, once you get to know them.  
  
An even younger human child entered the room. His dark blue eyes held some life to them, indicating he was one of the newer recruits. He had spiked blonde hair. "Voltaire has ordered another be administered to both the Project X and X1."  
  
Tala nodded his head, acknowledging the order. All of them knew how to give shots, because they had been forced to give it to Project X on several occasions. The four boys were the only ones who were able to accomplish this task without being severely injured or close to death. He turned away from the boy to face me. I could see that he didn't want to do this to me, but orders were orders and there wasn't anything he could do about it, yet.  
  
"We have been informed Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the Bladebreakers have left Japan. They are heading this way as we speak."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Tala asked harshly, causing the boy to flinch.  
  
The youngest occupant of the room knew how violent the team captain of the Demolition Boys can be, though he doesn't pick on people for no apparent reason. He tended to become involved in fights with hot headed bladers, because they had no room for arrogant bladers there. Besides, someone had to put those jerks in their places, might as well be him. He nodded his head. "He also wants you to take Ray to his 'room' so that he can recover and you are to be nearby just in case if someone tries to foolishly rescue him."  
  
"Of course, we can't let the little kitten fall into the wrong hands, now can we?" Tala said with hidden amusement.  
  
I growled at him, pretending to be very pissed off. Upon hearing me, the younger kid jumped up with fright and took off as if his pants were on fire or he was being chased by Voltaire. Man, the kid can run fast. I felt his mental aura go speeding away from us.  
  
"Let's get this done and over with," Bryan said. He had a bottle of clear liquid and a needle. As he approached me, he filled the syringe with the fluid. "This won't hurt if you don't move around." He tore open one of those weird smelling swabs and cleaned off an area on my arm.  
  
"Where's Tala going with that?" I asked, looking over at their team captain who was leaving with a bottle of white liquid.  
  
"He's going to give Project X his shot," Bryan responded. "I suppose you're wondering why his medication is a different color." I nodded my head saying for him to continue. "You have a more diluted form of the solution. He has a concentrated version, because it takes more to affect him than any normal human."  
  
"I understand," I comprehended. I glanced over to see if he was going to stick the needle in me. "Is it done?"  
  
"Yeah," Bryan said, placing the equipment away and removing the bindings from me. Ian and Spencer were waiting for their team mate to finish up with it.  
  
An hour later, we were all camped out in one of the rooms. I wouldn't exactly call these rooms, because you can see everything inside of it. If you asked me, they were more like prisons. Kitsune had curled up against the corner of the bed. His tail was draped across his nose and he was fast asleep, dreaming of whatever foxes dream of. Tala sat next to the sleeping fox. He gently stroked the two white fluffy ears and hair. Bryan was lightly sleeping near the entrance to the 'room,' as if we needed him to be a look out. Spencer and Ian were close together, but made it so that they looked like they were just team mates or friends, not lovers.  
  
"What time is it?" I yawned, asking anyone in the room who was awake.  
  
"It's midnight," Tala answered. He looked up from where he was watching the fox youkai sleep peacefully. "You should go back to bed. They're going to put you through the wringer tomorrow to see how far your abilities are."  
  
"Okay," I said, reluctantly. "Tala?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you know anything about Kai?" I inquired hopefully.  
  
"We were always competing against each other, trying to outdo one another," Tala sighed wistfully. He resumed to stroke Hikari's hair. "Everyone thinks we're going at each other's throats. Well, it was true at first, but now I have more important things to take care of. I have a team to look after so I haven't thought about getting my revenge on Kai for a long time. It's now more of a habit to hate him."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, why he acts the way he does," I whispered, though the red head had to strain to hear it.  
  
"You'll have to ask him that, because it wouldn't be right for me to tell you about him without his permission," Tala said softly. He glanced outside the window to where the stars twinkled in the black sky.  
  
"I understand." Slowly I drifted off to slumber.  
  
************Back to the Bladebreakers************  
  
"I can't believe we let them get away with Ray," Tyson growled. He was currently using the chair in front of him as a punching bag. It was a good thing no one used that seat.  
  
"Cool it Tyson," Kai barked at the frustrated blader. Even though he didn't show it, he was very concerned and worried about Ray. The neko was the first person to ever break through his icy exterior and the first person to accept him for who he was without any slight hesitation. "Ray's going to survive this. He's too stubborn not to."  
  
"Yeah, you do have a point," Max said thoughtfully. He flopped back onto his chair. "I wish we could have done something to prevent it from happening. I feel totally.. useless."  
  
"Don't feel that way," Kenny placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "We'll help him somehow. I know we can."  
  
"Not unless if they have project X there," Kai said without thinking.  
  
"Is project x Black Dranzer?" Tyson was the first one to ask.  
  
"No, Project X is completely different," Kai answered, knowing they will keep on pestering him until they spilled it. "Project X is a youkai child with powerful psychic abilities. I haven't seen much of him while I was there, but that was a long time ago. No doubt, he has increased in his power and I don't know of his loyalty to Biovolt."  
  
"He's not loyal, I can assure you," a deep voice sounded behind them. The three bladers jumped from their seats to face a black haired Kitsune youkai.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked, eyeing the intruder very suspiciously.  
  
"I'm Yami Kurai," the youkai answered with a slight growl. "Hikari Kitsune is my younger twin brother."  
  
"How can you help us?" Tyson asked the next question.  
  
"I'm a psychic," Kurai answered with a grunt as well. "Ray will be safe for now as they plan on using him as a weapon."  
  
"They won't if I have anything to say about it," Kai growled at no one in particular.  
  
"Relax Kai, we'll get the both of them back," Kurai said, in a composed manner.  
  
"You don't know how the Abbey operates," Kai scowled at the Kitsune youkai.  
  
"My brother has been keeping me up to date," Kurai answered off handedly. "He and the Demolition Boys were setting up a plan to free the prisoners of the Abbey. When they captured Ray, everything was thrown off schedule."  
  
"Wait a second, I thought the Demolition Boys were Voltaire's puppets," Kai spoke up, jumping out of his seat, causing his present team mates to fall of their chairs in surprise. "They always wanted to please him especially, Yuri."  
  
"Who's Yuri?" Tyson asked Kai.  
  
"Yuri was Tala's name before he joined the Demolition Boys," Kai explained. He sat back down as the others scrambled to their seats. "Ian used to be Ivan." He named off the rest of the Demolition Boys. (^^U I forgot what they're Japanese names were.)  
  
"Why do you think they changed their names? Tyson asked a stupid question.  
  
"Because they don't wan any connections to their past, including names," Kurai answered before Kai could open his mouth. "That's how they are."  
  
"That's harsh," Max whispered, full of sorrow. He glanced over to Kai, wanting to know if he had his name changed too.  
  
"I didn't have mine changed, because I lived with my 'grandfather' before I arrived at the Abbey, so I was allowed to keep my birth name," Kai replied, though he kept his gaze on the stranger.  
  
Kurai turned around to leave, but a small hand reached out to him. He turned to face the owner of the hand. "What do you want?"  
  
"Please stay with us?" Blue eyes gave him the puppy look.  
  
Instantly, the dark youkai knew he was in for it. His brother used to give him that look all the time when he wanted something. He turned away so that he wouldn't cave into Max's request. "I have business to attend."  
  
"Pretty please?" Max pleaded with the Kitsune. "With cherries on top?"  
  
Kai grunted something that sounded like, "Accept so he would shut up."  
  
Kurai turned to face Kai but instead received the full blast of Max. "Fine." He sighed exasperatedly. Today was going to be a long day for him.  
  
Max jumped up from his seat and hugged him. "You're not going to regret it!"  
  
'I already am,' Kurai thought to himself as the plane entered the Russian capital.  
  
Ray: Hey, I'm not rescued yet.  
  
Kai: Duh, she has to set up for your rescue.  
  
Ray: I knew that! ^^U  
  
Wingzero: --U Right Ray.  
  
Ray: Where's Tyson?  
  
Wingzero: At the all you can eat buffet. I forgot to mention, I have my own website. It's (www.fanfictions.org).


	5. Escape Plan, What Escape Plan?

Wingzero: ^^U I finally got around to typing an update and on my trip to Arizona too!  
  
DS: It's about time.  
  
Wingzero: --U *thwacks her yami* Maybe you could go to my classes for me then, hm?  
  
DS: I think I'll pass. *rubs her head* Ow, you don't have to be that hard.  
  
Wingzero: Excuse me, I'm not the one with the thick head.  
  
DS: *grumbles something incoherently*  
  
Wingzero: ^^U I finally got my hands on the fifth Harry Potter book... Now I completely hate Umbridge and Fudge. GRRRR!!!!  
  
Kai: They make Tala look like an angel.  
  
Tala: You think I'm an angel?  
  
Kai: I was being rhetorical.  
  
Tala: I knew that.  
  
Wingzero: *sighs* Any flames will be used to roast those two people alive. I can't believe they still allowed Fudge to stay the ministry of magic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any chars except for Kitsune and Kurai. That is all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Week Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't believe one week had passed with no signs of the Bladebreakers. I thought they would have at least attempted a rescue attempt, but it seemed like they weren't going to anytime soon. However, I took into consideration they needed a plan, because breaking into the Abbey wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Kai knew the area better than the rest of the team. He would have taken precautions as not to get captured or any of the others.  
  
The Demolition Boys were constantly meeting here and there discussing the revised plans on how to break out. They planned on returning and freeing the others, with help. I, of course, sat in these meetings. So now it was the Demolition Boys, Kitsune, and me. We had to be careful as they monitored the hallways more than they used to before due to my capture. Now that I thought about it perhaps the Bladebreakers were waiting to lull the Boris into a false sense of security.  
  
The people have steadily increased the dosage on me and Kitsune, though I doubt I would be anywhere near the dosage he received. Since they knew what my body could handle, they started to experiment with the increments. When they gave me a higher dose than I can take, I was pretty much out for the entire day until I could recover. The next day they would take it down to something tolerable.  
  
On those days I felt well, Boris had me either training with the Demolition Boys or with Kitsune. They knew he was older than he appeared to be so they wanted him to be supervising my training. I thought he was a good teacher, despite he forgot what it was like to learn it. He knew how to do it, but he did it automatically. We worked on different techniques such as telekinesis, mind reading, telepathy, teleportation, and mental shields.  
  
Today, I had finished training with the Demolition Boys and we were going to call it a night. Dinner, I wasn't looking forward to eating that stuff. It tasted nasty; nevertheless, they kept feeding us it day in and day out. Tala mentioned something about it being nutritionally balanced. I knew it! It went according to an old saying: If it taste good, then it isn't good for you; if it tastes bad, then it is good for you.  
  
"You've improved since you've arrived here," Tala said as we were packing away the equipment and such.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised with all of that serum you guys give me," I snorted. I knew it wasn't their fault, because Boris ordered them to administer it to me. "You know I don't Tyson would even touch the food they give us." I decided to switch to another topic.  
  
"I don't think so either," Tala smirked. He didn't laugh, chuckle, or giggle. Who knew who was listening onto our conversation? "Let's go for dinner before it's all gone."  
  
"I doubt it," I wished. I wanted real food after spending a week there.  
  
"Hey Tala," Ian called out to their team captain.  
  
"What is it, Ian?" Tala replied. He shut the cabinet and locked it before turning to the shortest person in the room.  
  
"When are we going to?" His voice trailed off.  
  
Spencer immediately knew what he was referring to and took look out position without looking like he did. His eyes scanned the area for anyone dropping in on the conversation. Bryan became more alert. His posture showed his state of condition.  
  
"I'm working on it," Tala sighed. He lowered his voice so that only we could pick it up. "Tonight, there should be a change in guards. I tried to make an opening for us to chat, but mind you, it's not a long one like our usual."  
  
"That's more than enough time," Ian assured him. "From the information we gathered, we should be able to escape."  
  
"The Bladebreakers are within city limits and are waiting for our signal," a sixth voice spoke up, causing us to nearly jump in surprise.  
  
"How do you know where they are and ..." Tala whispered angrily. From the tone of his voice and his posture, I knew he cared for each of his team mates deeply, but he seemed to care about this youkai even deeper.  
  
"I make regular contacts with my brother," Kitsune explained hastily. He mentally scanned the nearby area. "Let's continue this at the usual time."  
  
"What about the guards?" I inquired this time. I shifted nervously from foot to food. Even though I hadn't been in the Abbey for a long time, I knew approximately what time the changing of the guards was.  
  
"Either Tala or I will deal with it," the youkai shrugged off. I guessed he must be used to it or adept at it. "Let's go and choke down the stuff."  
  
"I know what you mean," I stifled a giggle and headed out after them.  
  
Tala and Bryan took up the front. Spencer and Ian were not far behind them. Kitsune and I trailed behind everyone else. We basically were two straight lines, three people long. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the mess hall, where the others were eating. Once we had grabbed our food, we sat down at our usual table.  
  
From my seat, I could see several of the newer or lower bladers, glancing towards us every so often. As hard as I tried, I couldn't block out their mental shouts. They were angry and jealous I was instantly promoted to this level as I was eating with the top team and Project X.  
  
'Life's not fair. I wish I could be there with the Demolition Boys.'  
  
'I worked so hard this year and I really improved, but why don't they recognize me? Why does it have to be that newcomer?'  
  
'Someone must have paid Boris big time to have him promoted. If only my family had the money, then it would be me with the elite.'  
  
'That kid must be really lucky to have progressed farther than the rest of us. I wondered what kind of experiments they were doing on him before.'  
  
I glanced over to Kitsune, who was rubbing his temples. /You heard them too?/ It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
/Yes, I heard them./ The fox youkai growled slightly, causing the Demolition Boys to turn their heads. /Try and ignore them. They're trying to get on Boris's good side; that is if he ever had one. Some of them are willing to sacrifice their souls or something else./  
  
My eyes narrowed at the hidden meaning behind his words. /I wouldn't even stoop to that low./  
  
Kitsune finished his meal with a few bites and stood up. "I'm going back to our rooms. This is giving me a migraine."  
  
"Another one again?" Tala inquired, amusement hidden in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, those newbies need to be put in their place," Kitsune hissed out loud, though not loud enough for the other table to hear. "They only think this intense training will make them stronger. Wait until they see the truth. Anyways, I'll be off." With that, the fox youkai departed the room, very annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I turned my attention to the red head.  
  
Tala sighed before explaining it to me. "You see every time those newbies see someone advance at a faster rate then they are, they tend to become jealous or during inspection times. He is sensitive mentally so he hears it whether he wants to or not."  
  
"Ah," I said, while trying my hardest not to gag. "How do they come here?"  
  
"Some of them are orphans," Tala explained once again. "Some are taken off the streets. As for how long they have been here, it varies, because Boris takes in new children every month when he kicks out some other students."  
  
"However, once you're high enough, the chance of staying is greater," Ian continued. "You already know they don't accept weak bladers."  
  
"I know," I said grimly. I managed to finish what they called a healthy meal. "So what's on today's schedule?"  
  
"Of course the usual," Tala replied after he finished his breakfast. "They're going to be watching you closer than ever, because it has already been a week. Probably they want to see how far you have progressed."  
  
"That's just peachy," I grumbled to myself.  
  
"And of course, you know about your regular shots," Tala continued. "I know we're going to be heading to our individual training."  
  
"I can hardly wait," Bryan said sarcastically while pushing away his empty plate. "As soon as we get out of here, I'm going to eat at a real restaurant." He whispered the last sentence so we had to listen very carefully.  
  
"I know the feeling, but we have to keep things on the low," Tala whispered to the rest of us. "Let's go before they start punishing us for being late."  
  
I found out the hard way everyone was punished including the Demolition Boys and Project X if they misbehaved. We started standing up and deposited our dishes into the appropriate place before heading towards different rooms. Tala and I walked into one room where I can receive my morning shot. The others went into the training room to begin their warm ups.  
  
When we arrived there, we found Project X there as well. He must have been there before we arrived, because he was past warming up and onto the real training. Glancing up, he gave us a smirk before returning his attention to his beyblade. It suddenly gave a burst of energy and sliced right through solid metal as if it was butter.  
  
"I've never seen you do that before," I commented on his new beyblading techniques.  
  
/That's because I don't tend to show off./ Kitsune replied. His golden eyes followed every movement of his blade. /Besides, they don't know I have a bit beast and I intend to keep it that way./ He said in a way that left no room for no argument.  
  
/What kind of bit beast do you have?/ My curiosity was getting the better of me.  
  
/I have a silver falcon./ Kitsune said as he caught his beyblade quicker than my eye could follow. /So far I only know of one bit beast who could stand a chance against him./  
  
I started my warm ups. /Huh?/  
  
/I have Dralcian./ Kitsune informed me. /My brother has Dramon./  
  
/What elements do they control?/  
  
/Life and death./ Kitsune replied rather bluntly.  
  
Somehow I managed to contain my physical expression. /No way! I thought those two have been lost forever./  
  
/We've had them ever since you thought they 'disappeared.'/ Kitsune told me.  
  
The others watched our silent conversation while they warmed up. "Care to fill us in?" Tala inquired with amusement.  
  
"Someday," Kitsune taunted the red head. He launched his beyblade once again.  
  
I too launched my blade when I was finished. "Don't even ask me."  
  
"Where do you think Boris is?" Spencer observed the lack of our trainer or any other students.  
  
"I suppose he is taking care of something or another," Tala shrugged after he launched his beyblade into the stadium. He and Bryan were going against each other.  
  
"Do you think it might involve the Bladebreakers?" I asked hopefully. My beyblade soon crashed into Kitsune's. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have the upper hand throughout the entire battle. He no doubt was holding back his strength.  
  
"I think it might," Tala said. "It has been a week since you arrived at the Abbey."  
  
"I just hope I won't be around for another week," I said with hardly any emotions.  
  
"You do realize once we're out of here, you'll still have to continue the shots, but with lower concentrations," Bryan pointed the fact out. "Honestly, I have no clue how to make them."  
  
"Neither do I," Spencer agreed to that. He faced off against the shortest Demolition Boy.  
  
"I do," Ian spoke up. "I watched the scientists carefully as they made the enhancement drug. It's not complicated to make, but you have to be cautious while measuring the ingredients."  
  
"That takes care of that problem," Tala said before widening his eyes. "How could we forget there are cameras in this room?"  
  
"At least one of us didn't," Kitsune snorted. He took his eyes away from his beyblade. "I disabled them once you asked us about our conversation. And I'll have to turn them on before they suspect anything. I suggest we keep our conversation mentally."  
  
"Unlike some of you, we don't have any mental abilities," Spencer said sarcastically, though he had a point.  
  
"Ray and I can take care of that," Kitsune replied, although a bit annoyed. "We will create a mental field so we'd be able to communicate with each other."  
  
"I never knew you could do that," Ian blinked his dark eyes. "Why haven't you done it before? It would have saved us the trouble of sneaking around."  
  
"Because there needed to be at least two people and we either didn't have a second or Ray wasn't far enough in his mental training," Kitsune pointed out the detail they seemed to have missed. "I'm turning the surveillance back on."  
  
Both Kitsune and I used our mental powers to create the field around the Demolition Boys. /You'd better watch what you think./ I warned them. /You might accidentally say something you want to keep to yourself./  
  
/Thanks for the warning./ Tala teased him. /I think we have learned from experience to watch our thoughts, because someone might hear us./ He playfully glared at the fox youkai, who just stuck out his tongue in response.  
  
/You know now that you can do this, we can hold our meeting tonight as scheduled./ Bryan thought out loud in our mental network, if you can call it that.  
  
/I suppose so./ Ian agreed after hesitating a bit. /It would save us the trouble of having to disable the cameras and make sure the guards are absent./  
  
/I know./ Spencer sighed mentally. His beyblade returned to his hand just as Ian's did.  
  
Our training commenced as scheduled with the exception of lunch. Once lunch was finished, the two of us were given our regular shots. I seriously hated this part of our training. In the afternoon, we parted ways for our specialized training. Kitsune and I went to do our mental exercises. Tala worked on his athletic abilities. Ian practiced his fire arms training. Bryan honed his swordsmanship abilities. Spencer weight lifted in the gym.  
  
After a few hours of working on our individual training, we were back to doing our beyblade training. However, this time there were the different levels with us. They filled most of the room, leaving three dishes for us to train in. I noted Boris was present during this training. He was hard on the beginners; not that he wasn't hard on the lot of us.  
  
Boris glanced up from his clipboard and motioned for us to start our training. We followed his silent command, because we didn't want more hours added to our full load. Every session we changed partners. Last time I battled against Kitsune, who now was against Bryan. I went up against Ian, leaving Tala to take on Spencer. In their battle, Tala would have the upper hand, since he could freeze Spencer's water attacks. As for my battle, it was up in the air.  
  
Our trainer stepped up the level in our training. I suspected it had involved my team mates and the BBA interfering with their business. That or he was releasing his frustration on us. For the last half of our session, Voltaire watched us from a safe distance as this place was known to have flying beyblade parts. It figured he would observe us while making sure he wasn't harmed. No wonder why he made people do his dirty work.  
  
Dinner was pretty much the usual, trying to keep down our meal or even eat it. Kitsune ate his rather quickly and retreated back to his room by means of teleportation. We were pretty much used to his 'normal' way of exiting, but the others were a bit surprised when he suddenly disappeared from the room.  
  
At night we held the meeting within our 'rooms' as scheduled. The guards seemed to be on edge and I noticed how the number of them was doubled. They must suspect something was up tonight; otherwise, Voltaire wouldn't be bothered with coming down here or adding more security measures than he deemed necessary.  
  
I was seated in the corner, where my 'bed' was shoved against it. Tala sat at the head of his while Kitsune hovered in a lotus sitting position. Ian sat backwards in a small chair. Spencer leaned against a nearby wall, watching the guards as they passed by us. Sitting on the floor, Bryan used the bars to lean on.  
  
/Is it me or are there more guards?/ Ian asked the group once we had set up the 'network.' Oh okay, I'll just call it that, because it did seem to be a network.  
  
/Yes./ Tala replied to his question. /Also Voltaire is here. He usually leaves everything to Boris's supervision unless we're going to get another training or something big is about to happen./  
  
/I would think it to be the latter./ Kitsune voiced his opinion.  
  
/Come to think of us, does Boris know you have this ability?/ Bryan mentioned to us.  
  
/I seriously don't think so./ I answered this time. /We didn't exactly tell what we were working on and I have this collar on so they know I wouldn't try anything funny./  
  
/They also think my loyalty lies with them./ Kitsune added his two cents in. His tail swished in the air and his ears twitched.  
  
/Do you have the equipment here?/ I inquired as I glanced between Tala and Bryan.  
  
/We can use almost anything to get it off./ Bryan assured me. /Now the problem lies in escaping./  
  
/I would suggest teleporting out./ Tala's blue eyes turned to us. /But that would leave you two completely exhausted and I don't know where we could hide without outside help./  
  
/Physically breaking out would also wear everyone out./ Spencer spoke up. The atmosphere grew dim as the number of escape methods decreased.  
  
/What we need is someone waiting on the outside for us./ Ian said with a solemn voice. /I doubt we could contact the BBA to be waiting for us without Voltaire or Boris finding out about it./  
  
/Neither do I./ Tala agreed with his reason. /The only person I know who could help us without alerting any of them is your brother./ His blue eyes turned to the only youkai in the area.  
  
/He can help, but he has not been responding to any of my messages./ Kitsune informed us. His white ears twitched with irritation.  
  
/Then that leaves the idea out./ I stated the obvious. I had to shift to my other side, because my shoulder was starting to hurt. /Of course we could try contacting other people, but the channels maybe not be secure or from what I heard. Otherwise, I would have contacted Kai by now./  
  
/Of course./ Tala stood up and walked over towards the window, staring into the starry night. /I've been here for such a long time, I wonder what it would be like on the outside world./  
  
/Same here./ Bryan nodded his head in agreement. /Why don't we try again? I suppose with the increase in guards, we'll have to observe their schedules again./  
  
/It also means our window of escape is slimmer./ I thought angrily. My hand gripped the bed, causing it to slightly bend the metal.  
  
A guard shuffled past the other rooms while the other children slept. He or she kept his or head down so we couldn't tell which gender. It wasn't like it mattered to us. The guard probably was being punished for something or another. Another guard followed not too far behind the first guard. This person also had his or her head down. It was if both of them were ashamed of what they had done or were about to do.  
  
/I wonder what's up with them./ I asked the group while indicating their positions with my head. /They seem either depressed, anxious, or nervous./  
  
/I don't know about it./ Tala shrugged. He took one glance over his shoulder before staring back out into the night sky.  
  
/Come to think of it, they don't seem to be the usual guards./ Bryan brought up an important fact.  
  
The two guards checked on the condition of the other children. Maybe they were seeing if the younger bladers were asleep or pretending to sleep. Of course, we were allowed to stay up later than them, because we were older and had more experience.  
  
/They're acting weird./ Ian added his comment.  
  
/One of them smells familiar./ Kitsune said thoughtfully.  
  
/Smells familiar?/ The rest of us asked before realizing he was a fox youkai. /Never mind./  
  
One of the guards paused before Tala's door. Leave it to Tala to let Kitsune stay with him. Of course, Boris could care less as long it didn't interfere with their blading. The guard whispered something in a strange language. Instantly I knew this one was male, because of his deep voice. Kitsune perked up right then and responded in the same language.  
  
Now I smelled someone familiar. It was this exotic, musty scent. I wondered where I smelled it before, but the second guard stood next to the first one. He whispered a few words. "Ray, come here." He indicated for me to come to him.  
  
"Kai?" I whispered back as I walked towards him cautiously. When I was close enough, I literally threw myself at him, but the bars were blocking my way. However, I was able to nuzzle him through the bars. "I thought I wasn't going to see you for a long time."  
  
"You thought wrong," Kai had a smirk on his face but it dropped when he saw the Demolition Boys. His crimson eyes glared at them as if warning them.  
  
"Don't worry about them," I assured him while still nuzzling. "We were working on a way to escape. Speaking of which, how did you manage to sneak in here without being detected."  
  
Kai motioned towards the first guard, who entered the area. "He cleared the way. Kenny should be in the surveillance room with Tyson and Max guarding him. The White Tigers have the outside covered for our quick get away."  
  
"The White Tigers are here?" I inquired, to which I received a nod. "What about the other teams? Are they here?"  
  
"The Majestics are going to get all of us out of this country," Kai replied hastily. He drew out a ring of keys and unlocked the door to my 'room' before unlocking the others, even the Demolition Boys.  
  
"How exactly do you plan on getting us out of here?" Tala asked this time. He swung open the door quietly and stepped out.  
  
"We're going to knock out a few cameras on a less frequented hallway," the other person responded. He looked up to reveal golden eyes and black hair.  
  
"So you must be Kitsune's twin," Bryan said without thinking.  
  
"Yes, I am," Kurai snapped a little. "Let's go. I don't know how much longer Kenny and Dizzi can hold them off."  
  
"Yeah, we need to round up the team," Kai agreed with him.  
  
Without a word, we hurried to the nearest exit with Kai leading the way. I was not far behind him, only because he was dragging me by my wrist. Tala and Ian were in the front middle. Spencer and Bryan trailed behind them. The twins brought up the rear and who wouldn't want them to? After all, they were two full youkai.  
  
On the way there, we had to quickly rush past open doors, especially those with lights. As for the guards, Kai told them he had already gone down that hallway. It was a good thing he spoke Russian, because I didn't know how. In one room, Voltaire was talking to Boris about the measures on keeping us there and for trapping Kai. We took more time than we did the others, as we had to make sure not to make the slightest of noises.  
  
Once we reached the security door, Kai knocked a few times in a certain order before it was opened. Inside the guards were out cold and tied to different furniture. The monitors showed the movements of the guards a well as a few people we would rather not meet on our escape. Kenny and Dizzi were at the front with a cable coming out of the laptop into the computer network. Tyson and Max had taken locations from which they can shoot the intruder.  
  
"There you are," Tyson sounded like he was scolding us. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to stay any longer than I have to."  
  
"I know the feeling," Tala said from behind the two.  
  
Suddenly Max and Tyson had their beyblades aimed at the red head. "What's he doing here?" The blonde asked with an edge to his voice.  
  
"He's escaping with us," Kai answered going into the room. "Kenny, unplug. We're leaving."  
  
"Sure thing Kai," Kenny said. He unplugged his laptop, despite Dizzi's complaints of having to be shut out of the action. The laptop was closed, effectively shutting up the bit beast.  
  
The twins were waiting outside the room, watching out for any guard. While we were catching up, the alarms suddenly rang, causing all of us to jump. Well, some of us jumped. I glanced over towards a conscious guard before knocking him out.  
  
"Too late, the alarm has already sounded," Kai muttered angrily. He took out his launcher.  
  
"We should have been keeping an eye on them," Tala growled at himself. He was furious he wasn't more aware of his surroundings.  
  
"There's no need to dwell on the past," Kurai spoke up. He stepped into the room. "They will know where the source is and send several guards here so we need to leave now!" There was urgency in his voice, despite it being so flat.  
  
"Then that means we'll have to fight our way out."  
  
Wingzero: More cliffies from yours truly. I know you love them.  
  
DS: As if.  
  
Wingzero: So impatient.  
  
DS: *rolls eyes*  
  
Wingzero: Don't make me.  
  
DS: O.O *shuts up and hides in her soul room*  
  
Wingzero: Much better.  
  
Ray: So now do I escape?  
  
Wingzero: *has an evil grin* You may or may not.  
  
Ray: But you're with me!  
  
Wingzero: Whoever said I had to escape with you.  
  
Ray: But... But..... but........ 


End file.
